Simplemente me Harte
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Sucrette estaba harta de que Castiel nunca se decidiera por ella comienza a narrar todo lo que siente por el. Mal summary


.

.

.

.

SIMPLEMENTE ME HARTE

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Mis ojos estaban irritados por las ganas que tenia de llorar y no poder hacerlo, ni en mi casa soy libre de hacer eso, todos los días maquillo mi tristeza con una sonrisa y esa fuerza explosiva que trato de transmitir todos los días al mundo, mis mejores amigas son testigo de todo lo que siento por él, me enamore de un tonto, desde hace mucho tiempo llevo conociendo a Castiel, es un hombre extraño hasta cierto punto, el y sus amigos son un grupo de cuatro amigos, Castiel era solamente un chico que miraba guapo nada más y que tenía una novia, era una simple persona hasta que un día lo conocí el y yo comenzamos hablar, yo descubrí que era un autentico Tsundere pero también tenía otra mascara era tímido y no podía expresarse con libertad era un Kuudere, yo le hablaba, siempre era yo quien empezaba todo, la que le sonreía y así lentamente comencé a enamorarme de él, sabía que tenía su atencion, pero él me ponía nerviosa, silenciosamente escondía el amor que le tenía, lo ignoraba en ocasiones me dolía sentarme a su lado y no poderle decir lo que sentía, esperaba pacientemente el día que terminara con su novia pero ese día nunca llegaba, llegaron las vacaciones y esperaba olvidarme de él pero no fue así el también no me ayudaba a olvidarlo y estúpidamente caía nuevamente ante él, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, unos ojos lindos y un buen cuerpo pero sin embargo a mi me encanta su forma de ser, llego el momento en el que reprobé una materia en la universidad me sentí devastada con la noticia, lloraba en silencio, el estrés me tenia terriblemente mal y la agonía de dejarle de ver me ponían mal, sufrí mucho al no poder seguir a su lado y despedirme de mis amigas, espere seis meses me recupere y sentí que por un momento podría volver, no sentir nada y haberlo superado, pero estaba totalmente equivocada, ambos nos miramos, luego recordé que debia ser fuerte y luchar contra mi corazón, pero los días pasaban y tenía su atencion, mi corazón y mi estomago me mataban, el estrés del estudio y tratar de ser perfecta para mis padres me ponían mal pero estaba el, quien se convirtió en mi droga con solo verlo mi corazón brincaba pero sabía que no era mío, era de otra persona, con mis amigas intentábamos descubrir las posibilidades pero al final una de mis mejores amigas lo descubrió, y supo de boca de sus amigas lo mismo que yo sabía de él sin que lo escuchara de sus labios. Era tímido en el instituto, callado y en la universidad cambio un poco, el tiene a su novia pero lo mantiene a raya francamente, pienso que caso tiene tener a alguien con quien no puedes ser tu mismo, deseaba darte la oportunidad de que fueras autentico con migo pero entonces mi amiga me dijo que de verdad requiere a su novia eso me derrumbo, frente a mi amiga me gane el Oscar en actuación, mi furia salió, mis ojos luchaban por no llorar, entonces salió y lo vi merodeando no entiendo cual fue su fin mi amiga me dijo solo le gustas pero no hará nada, la verdad agolpaba mi pecho, lo odie, solo quería verme, solo le gustaba, no lucharía por mí, enojada y dolida me despedí de mi amiga y me fui antes de que él me viera, me trague las lagrimas y por falta de no poder hacerlo escribí esto, me pregunto que sucederá mañana cuando me vea con alguien tomada de la mano, diciendo "TE AMOS" que no serán suyos, besos que pudieron ser de el, y miradas que ya no serán de él, simplemente me arte de ser yo primero, sus amigos lo ayudaban pero que fin tiene ver a alguien si no va a ser tuyo, mis amigas me apoyan, mi dolor lo dejo plasmado en estas letras ya que mis dedos lloran por mis ojos, solo espero no se arrepienta por su decisión, camine entre las gotas de lluvia mire al cielo, tome mi paraguas y con mis tacones seguí mi camino entre la lluvia, tal vez mañana sea mejor pero ten por seguro que te superare, mi querido Castiel Te Amo tanto que prefiero callarlo para no causarte mas problemas…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Buenos mis queridas lectoras sé que es algo triste pero digamos que en parte siento que es lo que de verdad sentía Castiel cuando estaba con Debrah y Sucrette no podía hacer nada ante el amor q le sentía digamos que en parte me sentía casi igual hace poco bueno mis niñas les deseo suerte nos vemos en otro fic, dejen su review me incitan a seguir._


End file.
